La pareja ja, ja
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Nelson Muntz & Lisa Simpson & Bart Simpson


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Matt Groening. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Nelson y Bart habían estado jugando en su dormitorio y despertaron a Lisa. Desde entonces, él no había tenido oportunidad de tener sexo con Bart o con cualquier otro a pesar de que Bart durmió en su casa hace apenas una semana. Nelson había tenido que recurrir a masturbarse, pero se estaba haciendo monótono. Después de pensar en los hermanos Simpson, los deseaba más. Bart había olvidado rápidamente la extraña situación de hace un mes, pero Lisa no. Sin embargo, ella se había distanciado un poco de él. El sexo había sido bueno, pero sólo tenía interés en jugar con Nelson y no en salir realmente con él. Pero incluso desde lejos, podía decir que Nelson no estaba interesado en ella. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daba al culo y a la entrepierna de su hermano. Tal vez podrían hacer un trío.

Todos los días del verano, Bart parecía el mismo. No es que fuese algo malo. Le gustaba pasar los días vagando por Springfield, Nelson, su ahora mejor amigo, a su lado. Jugando a videojuegos, explotando cosas, viendo Rasca y Pica...era la buena vida.

Nelson había sido invitado de nuevo a pasar la noche en casa de los Simpson. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Homer y Marge no volverían hasta altas horas de la noche. Lisa había convencido a sus padres de que necesitaban un descanso y que podía cuidar a Bart.

- Dejaré que invite a Nelson.-dijo Marge.-Ahora es tu mejor amigo y lamento decirte esto, pero es mejor que Milhouse.

La primera vez que Lisa había cuidado de Bart había sido un desastre, pero de alguna manera, la gente de Springfield lo habían olvidado, incluidos sus padres. Si su ahora nuevo mejor amigo pasaba la noche aquí, no esperaba que surgieran problemas, aunque con Nelson nunca se sabía. Y de todos modos, tenía otros planes para pasar la noche y luego dormir.

Asique Marge cocinó comida para sus hijos y se fue a pasar la noche a un restaurante de lujo con baile incluido. Maggie estaba al cuidado de Patty y Selma, por lo que Lisa no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse.

Nelson llegó poco después de que sus padres se marchasen y, de inmediato, se puso a jugar a los videojuegos con Bart. Lisa había planeado la noche perfectamente. Sabía como actuar y manipular a Bart para que lo hiciese con ella y, seguramente, Nelson se uniría. Sin embargo, sería más difícil que Nelson y Bart lo hicieran, algo que realmente ella quería ver.

Bart, sin embargo, tenía sus propios planes. Puede que no fuera el más inteligente, sobre todo si se lo comparaba con Lisa; pero tenía algo a su favor: era astuto.

Todo el mundo sabía que Nelson seguía enamorado de Lisa y Bart tuvo que admitir que incluso podía ver su sensualidad. Esta noche era perfecta para poner su plan en marcha.

Los chicos jugaron a los videojuegos durante, aproximadamente una hora. A pesar de que Bart era el mejor jugador, Nelson lo ganó varias veces, ya que estaba pensando en otra cosa, preparándose para poner su plan en marcha. Después de ser derrotado una vez más, Bart decidió que no quería jugar más con los videojuegos, asique decidió llevar a Nelson a su habitación.

_"Perfecto"_ pensó Lisa. _"Me dará la oportunidad para preparar mi plan"._

- Está bien, Nelson. Este es el plan.-dijo Bart después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.-Te gusta mucho mi hermana ¿verdad? Esta noche te voy a dar la oportunidad de tener sexo con ella.

- Pero Bart, ya tuve sexo con ella.

Bart, que había estado caminando hacia la cama, se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia Nelson.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, cuando salimos por primera vez. Fue en un descampado, primero nos besamos y...bueno, ambos estábamos encendidos.

Pero Bart no estaba escuchando. ¡Esto era perfecto! Ya que Lisa había tenido contacto previo con Nelson, no tendría que ser tan suave.

- Supongo que quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre.

_"Y también me gustaría deslizarme dentro de tu culo otra vez, Bart"._ pensó.

Diez minutos más tarde, Lisa estaba lista para iniciar su plan. Se acercó a la habitación de su hermano y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta cerrada. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar, decidió interrumpir y sorprenderles.

Pronto abrió la puerta, pero retrocedió lentamente por la imagen que tenía delante: en la cama, Bart y Nelson estaban de rodillas, desnudos y con las piernas abiertas, revelando sus miembros duros.

- ¡Bart! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ponte algo de ropa!-gritó Lisa, olvidando que iba a hacer lo mismo hace un instante.

- Oh, vamos, Lisa, sabes que quieres un poco de esto.-dijo su hermano empujando sus caderas hacia ella mientras hablaba.-Además, Nelson dice que ya lo hicisteis.

Nelson la miró fijamente.

- Yo...yo...-tartamudeó Lisa.-Él te toca mientras duermes, Bart. ¿Lo sabías?

En realidad Lisa no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero una suposición podría revertir la situación. De todas formas, ya sabía que Nelson estaba caliente por su hermano.

Bart se sobresaltó un poco y se hizo a un lado. No podía creer algo por el estilo. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía. Enojado, porque su cuerpo había sido utilizado sin su consentimiento, triste, porque era su mejor amigo y había abusado de su confianza. Pero al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la experiencia no fue tan mala. No podía ser que todavía desease ser penetrado, pero la idea de penetrar a Nelson no sonaba tan repulsiva como podía haber pensado.

- Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Bart. Si Nelson y tú tenéis sexo, me uniré a vosotros.

_"Espero que haya funcionado"._ Pensó Lisa.

Además, Lisa quería que lo hicieran, tenía curiosidad de cómo se vería, cómo sería su hermano...

- Lo haré con una condición.-dijo Bart. No podía permitir que Lisa se saliese con la suya, después de todo.-Dejaré que Nelson me penetre si te desnudas y me chupas.

Bart hizo un movimiento de cadera en su dirección para ilustrar sus palabras.

- Me parece razonable.-dijo Lisa tras pensar varios minutos sus palabras.-Muy bien, Bart. Tenemos un trato.

Sin más, Lisa comenzó a desnudarse. Se sentó en el suelo y se quitó sus zapatos rojos, dejando que los chicos viesen por debajo de su vestido al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente, se giró y lentamente se quitó el vestido, bajándolo por debajo de sus pechos aun sin desarrollar, después, por debajo de su estómago. Hizo una pequeña pausa para quitárselo del todo, mostrando su ropa interior rosa en el mismo movimiento.

- ¿Os gusta lo que veis, chicos?-preguntó con la voz más sexy que pudo.

Ellos no contestaron y ella los miró a los ojos, cada vez le resultaba más vergonzoso. Por último, se quitó las bragas y las tiró a un rincón. Después, brincó hacia la cama.

- Muy bien, Bart. Ahora, túmbate en la cama. Nelson, métete entre sus piernas.

Bart era un poco reaccio, pero su amigo estaba muy feliz de hacerlo.

"Están dispuestos a hacerlo. Por fin voy a tener a los hermanos Simpson para mí, al mismo tiempo". Pensó Nelson.

Después de que Bart se colocara, Nelson puso su pene en la entrada de su culo y empujó levemente. Bart se estremeció un poco de dolor, pero una oleada de placer le recorrió cuando Lisa puso sus labios alrededor de su polla y le dio una mamada rápida, un estímulo para hacerlo llegar hasta el final. Sin embargo, rápidamente la soltó, con ganas de verlos antes de continuar dándole placer a su hermano.

Era un espectáculo sorprendente, en verdad. Bart estaba siendo dominado por Nelson. Era extraño ver cómo Nelson seguía entrando y saliendo de su hermano, que tenía las piernas en el aire, disfrutando del placer que le hacía sentir y tomándose su tiempo para estirar el agujero de su trasero antes de que Nelson comenzara a empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lisa...no te olvides de...tu parte del trato.-dijo Bart haciendo una pausa entre las embestidas.

Lisa no lo había olvidado. Poco a poco se giró hacia el lado de Bart y se sentó a su lado. Empezó pasando su mano suave sobre su estómago, frotando la piel de su hermano, un poco antes de bajar a la zona de la ingle. Entonces tomó delicadamente el miembro duro de Bart y pasó sus dedos sobre él, sintiéndolo en su mano. Le dio unos cuantos golpes, obteniendo un poco de líquido preseminal y haciendo gemir a Bart, aunque Lisa no estaba segura de si no era sólo por ella.

Lisa se inclinó y lamió la punta de la polla de su hermano, probando su semen. El sabor era contradictorio. Un poco salado, pero agua en su mayoría. Le dio al miembro una larga lamida, haciendo que gotease. Con Nelson embistiendo a Bart a su lado, era difícil llegar bien a los genitales, pero se las arregló para pasar su lengua por el círculo alrededor sus pelotas. Podía sentir el temblor de su hermano con cada lamida, cada movimiento que hacía. Y, a pesar de que, al principio tenía dudas, estaba disfrutando cada vez más de Nelson.

Bart sintió que estaba en el séptimo cielo. Por fin podía sentir los labios de su hermana alrededor de su polla y se sorprendió de no estar incómodo por Nelson, como se esperaba al principio. A pesar de que al principio había sentido dolor, estaba sintiendo más placer con cada embestida que daba su amigo. No podía creer las palabras que iba a decir.

- Más duro.-susurró Bart.

Nelson se detuvo por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Bart?-preguntó inocentemente, como si no hubiese entendido bien las palabras.

- Quiero que me embistas con más fuerza, Nelson.-dijo Bart más fuerte. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, con fuerza. Embiste con todas tus fuerzas.

Animado por las palabras de su amigo, Nelson aceleró el ritmo. Agarró las piernas de Bart y bombeó dentro y fuera, más rápido y cada vez más fuerte. Nelson se había olvidado de Lisa, que había retrocedido un poco de la polla de Bart y que se inclinaba para chupar la polla de su hermano.

Bart abrió la boca voluntariamente, dejando que sus labios se uniesen en un tierno beso. Ambos sabían que así era como debería ser, pero debían improvisar a partir de ahí, moviendo sus labios de una manera torpe. Bart estiró la lengua, saboreando a su mejor sentía bien y Nelson dejó que su lengua bailase con la de Bart. Todavía tenía una de sus manos agarrando la pierna de Bart, la otra le estabilizaba, pero aun así, perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra su pecho.

El beso se rompió y, por un momento, todo estuvo en calma. Entonces Bart se rio entre dientes, agarró la cabeza de Nelson y volvió a besarlo. Sus lenguas se juntaron por un instante antes de que Bart rompiese el beso de nuevo y moviese la cabeza para susurrar a Nelson en el oído.

- Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a embestirme antes de que pierda el interés.

Nelson no necesitaba más estímulo. Levantó su cuerpo una vez más, pasando su mano sobre el vientre amarillo del joven Bart y empujó en él una vez más, por lo que Bart se tensó y gimió más fuerte que antes. Parecía como si la lujuria de Bart hubiese contagiado a Nelson. Empujó todo lo fuerte que pudo y luego se retractó hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene estuvo en el agujero, antes de empujar una vez más. Envió una escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Bart, cada vez más cerca del borde del clímax.

Sin embargo, fue Nelson quien se corrió primero. En una embestida final, chorreó su semen sobre su amigo. Bart sentía cada chorro de jugo caliente en su vientre. Instintivamente, apretó los músculos de las nalgas para que nada escapase. Sabiendo que también estaba cerca, Bart agarró su polla y le dio unos cuantos golpes. Pronto, se corrió sobre su estómago. Le encantaba la sensación de Nelson y él chorreando al mismo tiempo, como si fuera un sólo semen.

Sin embargo, pronto se alejó de la sensación del clímax. Nelson salió de su amigo, jadeando y rodó hacia un lado de la cama. Bart metió la pierna por debajo y se estendió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, algo le vino a la mente.

Buscó a su hermana, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, desnuda y acariciándose inconscientemente sus labios vaginales.

- ¿Te gustó el show?-le preguntó Bart.

Lisa no sabía que decir. Realmente no creía que acabaría así. Los dos la habían puesto muy cachonda y, ahora, quería sentirlos dentro de ella. Quería sentirlos embistiendo en ella hasta que todos se corriesen.

- ¿Sabes?-continuó su hermano.-Todavía me debes una mamada. Quiero que vengas aquí y limpies todo esto. Quiero que me limpies con la lengua, hermanita.

Lisa no pudo resistirse. Con más prisa que la vez anterior, se colocó al lado de Bart y, tentativamente, probó un poco de semen que había derramado sobre su estómago. La mezcla entre sabores era muy particular. Al principio, le parecía agua, pero luego descubrió un sabor más salado. En cualquier caso, era un sabor que le gustaba y que lamió con avidez por todo el estómago de Bart. Lisa pasó su lengua por su ombligo y la movió en círculos, luego fue a la zona de la entrepierna y le dio una rápida pasada antes de volver a su vientre.

Cuando terminó de lamerlo todo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Quiero más.-susurró Lisa.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Lisa?-preguntó Bart fingiendo no oír.

- Quiero chupar tu polla hasta dejártela seca.

- Bueno, eso está bien, pero no te gustaría que Nelson se sintiese solo ¿verdad?

Nelson la miró fijamente.

- Dime, Nelson.-dijo Lisa tranquilizadora.-Dime lo que quieres hacerme.

- Quiero chupar tu coño hasta que te haga chillar.

- Bien, entonces, vamos a hacerlo.

Bart y Nelson se levantaron de la cama, dejando espacio para Lisa. Ella se tumbó con la cabeza en la almohada y los brazos extendidos, dejando al descubierto su desnudez a los chicos que les daría placer y que la darían placer. Poco a poco, Bart subió a la cama y, separando las piernas de su hermana bajo las suyas, su polla se endurecía cerca de su boca.

En silencio, Lisa dejó que la pusiera cerca de sus labios. Pasó la lengua sobre ella y lamió las gotas de semen que se habían escapado, haciendo que su hermano gimiese de placer. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, tomando más, lamiéndola en toda su longitud y a continuación retrayéndose, chupándola al mismo tiempo.

Nelson tampoco perdió el tiempo. El coño depilado de Lisa parecía tan atractivo y el olor a feromonas era irresistible. Quería probarlo y hacer muchas cosas con ella. Se acercó y, apenas lo olió, se chupó los dedos. Después, se lamió el pulgar y extendió la ranura, oliendo aun más su perfume natural. Incapaz de contenerse más, empezó a lamerlo.

De repente, Lisa se puso tensa por la sorpresa y felicidad. No era la primera vez que Nelson la lamía allí abajo, pero parecía más increíble que antes. Podía sentir la suave lengua moviéndose por todo su coño, como un paseo salvaje, lamiendo todos los jugos que derramaba.

Bart había saltado cuando Lisa se había tensado mientras lamía sus partes privadas y había, involuntariamente, inhalado. Pero ahora, era un poco sosa para él. Ella seguía lamiéndola al igual que antes, pero él quería más. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzó a embestirla dentro y fuera de su boca.

Lisa se dio cuenta de que el placer la superaba y que no podía realizar el acto que Bart quería, pero aun así lo intentó; meneando su cabeza, moviendo su lengua alrededor e incluso jugando con el pequeño saco que colgaba por debajo de su pene, con sus pequeñas y suaves manos. Sin embargo, la hábil lengua de Nelson la hizo perder el control de su cuerpo. Finalmente, decidió que toda su energía sería para mantener sus labios alrededor del miembro de su hermano, queriendo probar de nuevo su semen.

Nelson había cogido el ritmo, succionando más que antes, como si estuviera bebiendo de una fuente, dejando un poco de gotas derramadas para Bart. También había encontrado el clítoris de Lisa muy sensible a la atención que él le daba. Maquiavélico a su manera, le prestó toda su atención, frotándolo con su lengua y chupándolo suavemente como un jugoso caramelo.

Pronto, Lisa estuvo fluyendo como si se tratase de un río, siempre cerca del orgasmo. Todavía mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras su hermano embestía dentro y fuera de ella, succionando cada vez que sentía a Nelson jugar con su clítoris. Pronto, estuvo demasiado excitada para seguir controlándose. Lisa llegó al clímax, corriéndose sobre la cara de Nelson, quien tragó todo lo que pudo pero que terminó haciéndose un buen lío. Nelson disfrutó de estar empapado de los jugos de una chica tan sexy como Lisa y chupó con avidez.

Como su hermana se corrió sobre su nuevo mejor amigo, Bart sintió su polla endurecerse mientras Lisa chupaba para llevarlo más cerca de su orgasmo. No necesitaba más que correrse en su boca. La sintió debilitarse y ocurrió: chorreó una y otra vez su jugo tan esperado en la boca de su hermana. Lisa tuvo que tomar un poco de aire, abrumada por tanto placer, después, Bart perdió el control y se corrió de nuevo sobre su rostro. No es que a Lisa le importase mucho.

Sin embargo, pronto los dos hermanos se detuvieron mientras se pasaban los efectos del clímax, dejando lugar para los buenos recuerdos. Bart se puso al lado de su hermana, dispuesto a dormir, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, ambos recordaron que no estaban solos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Puedo limpiarte?-preguntó Nelson juguetón como un cachorro al que se le saca de paseo.

Lisa y Bart se miraron y rieron en voz baja ante la visión de Nelson empapado en los jugos de Lisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes limpiarme, Nelson.-susurró Lisa.

Rápidamente, Nelson subió a la cama y empezó a lamer a Lisa, sus hombros, su cuello y después sus mejillas y frente. Terminando con un profundo beso francés donde el sabor de Lisa y Bart se mezclaba como si fuera una bebida incestuosa.

Al día siguiente, Nelson fue el primero en levantarse. La noche había transcurrido sin problemas depués de que cada uno tuvo su diversión. Las manchas de semen se habían ido con bastante facilidad y, después de una ducha que tomaron en conjunto, casi parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Casi, si no fuera por los recuerdos.

Nelson se fue al baño y se salpicó un poco de agua en su cara. Usó la toalla para secarse y luego se miró en el espejo.

Sonrió.

Todo había salido según el plan.


End file.
